Title Pending
by Friends45175
Summary: Harry Potter isn't the little boy we all knew. He grew up in Bulgaria with the Krums.  Harry's two lives are going to crash together when the Tri-Wizard Tournament is held at Hogwarts. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I got off the Hogwarts Express with a sigh and walked to the Great Hall. I sat down at the Gryffindor table with another sigh and pulled out a book, ignoring my ex-best friends. The sorting passed as did the announcements before I put down my book and started to eat. Ron and Hermione kept trying to get my attention but I continued ignoring them. Dumbledork saved his big announcement until after we all ate but I ignored it, already knowing about the Tri-wizard tournament. 'It was such a stupid name, there are always four schools competing in the tournament.'

I told Ron and Hermione to go ahead to the Gryffindor common room as I had to speak with Professor McGonagall. I walked up to her and said "Professor, I was wondering if I could discuss the classes I will be getting tomorrow."

"Of course Mr. Potter, follow me to my office."

Once she had closed the door I said "I was wondering if I could take some of my classes as independent study and add other classes instead."

"Which classes would you like to take independently?" She questioned.

"Potions, because I cannot concentrate with Professor Snape as a professor, Charms, because I am understanding the charms taught in class easily, as well as performing them, so I think I could get ahead with the class, Defense, because I need a steady learning environment and the defense classroom I am not because the teacher constantly changes and what is taught isn't what is needed, for me at least and I'm ahead of the rest of the class by miles, And transfigurations, not because of any of those reasons, it's just with all the extra study I've done on the subject the class is too easy and I'm not learning anything I haven't all ready accomplished."

"I understand the first three but I need proof of the forth."

"Promise not to tell, I just accomplished this a couple of days ago and I haven't been able to register and I've done it illegally, because I am underage."

I then changed into my wolf form and she jumped back in shock. I changed back and she said "That is given me my proof, have you thought about going for a mastery?"

"I have but I have to be apprenticed under a master or mistress and who is going to apprentice me at 14."

"I will but it will have to be secretly." She said.

I smiled and said "Thank You Professor. I also would like to add a couple of NEWT courses."

"You will have to be tested to decide if you can take the courses, which are they?"

"Two aren't actually NEWT courses I'd like to take Arithmecy and Ancient Runes at whatever level I'm at. I've been doing independent study without anyone knowing you see. The other courses I'd like to take are Advanced Defense and Offense, Dark Arts Theory, Ward Crafting, Curse Breaking Basics, Wandless Magic, Forgotten Arts, and Special Skills."

"I understand most of the choices but Dark Arts Theory?"

"One cannot fight what they do not understand" I said quoting Drumstrang's first year quote.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I'll get you into as many classes as I can, you may have a problem with Dark Arts Theory though, actually two, One Professor Snape is the teacher, and you always have been better with practical classes than the theory."

"I understand Professor McGonagall but Hogwarts doesn't offer a Dark Arts Practical course."

She nodded with a sigh and said "You will be very busy Mr. Potter if I can get you into even half of the courses you have requested, I will see if I can get you a time turner and if so a private room as well. If not you will have to do most of the class independently."

"I understand Professor McGonagall, what is the password?"

"Balderdash, your parents would be proud of you Harry, you've done brave things and lived when adults haven't."

"That means a lot to me professor, it really does." I said as I walked towards the door. I then walked slowly to Gryffindor Tower knowing that Weasley and Granger were going to start interrogate me. I then opened the door with a sigh and Granger asked "What did you have to speak with Professor McGonagall about."

"I was discussing my new schedule." I bit out.

"What" Granger asked astonished

"I'm taking some classes' independently and I'm filling the space left with other classes." I paused and said "Will you go away and leave me in peace; I need to study if I'm going to get into the classes I want."

I then walked up to my dorm and pulled out one of my Dark Arts books, that was disguised as my defense textbook. I lied on my bed and closed the curtains around me. A couple hours later I fell asleep with the book on my chest after getting half way through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning at exactly 6 o'clock. I rolled out of bed and the book fell to the floor with a 'thump'. I picked it up and put it in my trunk before getting dressed and walking down to the lake. I then started jogging around the lake heading for the forbidden forest first. A half an hour into my jog I came upon another person. As I got closer I noticed it was Professor Snape. I nodded at him and said "Professor"

He replied "Potter, what the hell are you doing outside so early?"

I sighed and said "Staying in shape sir, I want to become a black belt the next time I see my Sensei."

"How long have you been studying?" He asked, his face staying blank the whole time.

"Ten years, sir" I replied

"I've been studying for 15 and I've still not been made black belt" He said exasperated.

"If I may make a suggestion, sir," I said hesitantly. He nodded at me and I continued "If you are taking the magical course, I believe the mark is what's keeping you from becoming a black belt."

"How do yo-" He started to ask

"A magician never reveals his secrets." I said with a small smirk.

Snape gaped and said "Who are you and what have you done with Potter?"

"I never knew you cared sir." I said with fake surprise before saying seriously "I decided to be myself and I'm certainly no Gryffindork."

"Why now Potter?"

"A couple friends of mine are coming to the school and they don't know me to be so pathetic. Course it could be because I grew up with them since I was seven."

"Potter you grew up in Surrey with the Dursley's."

"Until I was seven, they then abandoned me and I grew up in Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria is known for Dark Magic. I don't know a single person who grew up there who hasn't used it, you must be an exception?"

"Nope," I said with another smirk "I practice them just as much as my friends do."

"And since your friends would be going to Drumstrang that would be everyday."

"Wonderful, the school isn't completely full of scatter-brained idiots."

"Potter, if I may ask, how did you persuade the hat to put you in Gryffindor when you clearly are a Slytherin."

"Being an heir accounts for something doesn't it Professor,"

"How do you know I never told anyone?"

"Funny little power I have knowing heritage and powers when I see them. It's too bad that some of the purebloods wouldn't marry muggles some of the best powers would come out of it."

"Potter, which heir are you?"

"All four, why?"

"How, I'm the only Ravenclaw heir left."

"I don't know but it could be the fact that I'm supposed to be in my last year at Drumstrang or already graduated from Hogwarts, I'm 18."

"That fits, I'm sorry Harry if that's your name if I knew you were my son I would have never left you at the Dursley's."

"It's alright, and I go by Damian now, Damian Krum." I paused listening to the many sounds before quickly saying "I'm sorry but I have to go now someone is coming towards here." I then changed into my animagus form and ran into the forest.


End file.
